


Synchronized Drinking

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Everyone is kind of poly but no one knows how to communicate, F/F, F/M, Helskor, Multi, OT3: "Shopping", Valkubus - Freeform, Wolfyrie, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskey and an ominous conversation when things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronized Drinking

Warm light, cold whiskey. For half a second after Tamsin knocks it back, it's like this is all there is, all there's ever been, and none of the rest has happened. There's just that yellow light behind her eyelids and the burn in her throat. 

Then she opens her eyes. 

Dyson thunks his glass down in sync with her, and her insides hurt. Stupid new nerves. 

They sit in silence until Tamsin has to break it or look at him. She orders another shot. He nods and lifts a finger; one for him, too. 

She takes this one quicker, hoping he doesn't take it at the same time and hoping he does. His glass rattles on the bar only a moment after hers, and something in her chest loosens, because it's them, in sync, just like always. But she cringes, too; they both hear it. Maybe Dyson's too drunk or mopey to notice. Five rounds in. It’s possible, right? 

Yeah. No. 

Still, today sucked; Levi laughed them out of Irkhalla. Bo probably shouldn't have pissed off the _Leviathan_ , but in Bo's defense, the lady's fucking annoying. 

Dyson's shot glass rattles on the bar next to her and all the way along her nerves. But what really seals it is that little satisfied _tic_ in her chest at the sound, and Dyson't not even _trying_ to stop it. 

Okay. Enough.

"Alright. As much as I'm enjoying this synchronized drinking team thing," Tamsin says, sliding off her stool, "I'd really rather not." She starts walking away; anywhere other than here. 

"Tamsin." He says quietly, and Tamsin freezes, and can't manage to turn and face him. 

"The Helskor." 

Well, that's literally the _only_ worse place this conversation could've gone. Also the next logical step after today's fiasco in Irkhalla. Tamsin forces her breath out and closes her eyes. 

Y'know, most things just go away if you ignore them long enough. What is _wrong_ with this place? 

"You didn't say a whole lot, but you were pretty far gone." Glass scrapes at the bar, like he's swirling his drink around and staring into the bottom of it. "Thing is, keeping secrets from Bo won't stop her looking for answers. And if she finds out you lied to her, or kept something from her--" he stops, and a moment later the glass hits the bar again, and his voice comes back low and scratchy. "--it's not worth it. Trust me." 

_This_ again. If it was anything but this, if it was just Dyson moping over Bo, or him being oblivious and single-minded, or nostalgic and ruminating, she could blow it off, shoot back with "Whaddya gonna do about it, _partner_?" 

But it's Dyson, giving up everything he has to give her a shot. Because he thinks he has nothing. She almost turns around and pins him to the bar. Almost spills it all out to him; almost begs him to tell her what to do. Help her tell Bo. 

Tamsin looks back, such a small movement, and her body warms just from that; it's as easy as fighting next to him and Bo earlier. Dyson's got his head half-turned towards her. He catches her eye out of the corner of his, and he does that solemn little half-smile that means he's being generous in his stupid wolf way, and she'd give it all back to him if she could. Bo and Dyson both deserve better than her, anyways. 

If only it were as simple as a stupid crush. 

But then, Dyson's a wolf. He knows all about exile.

She manages to choke out, "I gotta go," and flees.


End file.
